Working Duck
Plot Daffy falls asleep at work so he ends up losing his job. So when he informed Bugs of what happened, he kicked him out of the house. Since His IQ is a 'dunderhead', the only job he can take is the muffinman. When he is a muffinman, he sees a meeting at Enormocorp and makes fun of Foghorn Leghorn, which somehow gets him a corner office and makes him the CEO of Enormocorp. Cast *Porky Pig appeared in Merrie Melodies, but he has no lines. Quotes * (Bugs reads Daffy result through his computer.) Bugs: Daffy Sheldon Duck. Education: None. References: None. Skills: None. Work Experience: Let's not go there. Are you complete nitwit? Daffy: No, I'm a dunderhead. At least according to the Internet IQ Test. (The IQ test result on his computer said the text "You're a dunderhead.") Bugs: Daffy, for the past 3 months, I been pulling you a weight because I thought you're looking for a job. Daffy: Why do I look for a job when you pull my weight? Bugs: So what you're saying is; I'm inabiling you. Daffy: You're not inabiling me. You're simply shielding me from the consequences of my own self-destructive behaviour. Bugs: I think you're right. And I'm not gonna do it anymore. Bugs: Daffy, for your own good. I'm kicking you out. Daffy: What?! (Bugs stop push him out) Well, guess what? You can't kick me out because I am leaving. Bugs: Good. Daffy: Great. I'm going to get my stuff. Bugs: Okay. *'Daffy:' I packed my suitcase and I'm going Bugs: That's my suitcase. Daffy: Well, I just take my stuff. Bugs: That's my stuff. Daffy: I don't need your stuff. I don't need you. I can make it on my own just fine. So I'm going. I'll see you around. I am going, right now. I'm gone. G-O-N. Gone. * Daffy: Pfft. I don't need a friend telling me to pull my weight. I don't need a job. I don't even need that jive. I'm Daffy Duck. You hear that world (He walks back to Bugs' house.) I can take care of myself. (He knocks on the door as Bugs open the door.) Please take care of me. (Then hes sobbing as he felt alone and holds Bugs' legs.) *'Foghorn:' When I say... When I took over Enormocorp 10 years ago, I vowed... I say, I vowed to make Enormocorp a world leading industry. Daffy: (Imitating Foghorn Leghorn) I say, I say. im a big fat rooster and I run the company. Look at me with my big, fat finger around like I'm the boss of you. I run the fifth... Foghorn: What? I say, what is going on here? Daffy: (Continues imitating) I say, I say. (Laughing then stops) Foghorn: Get in here. (Daffy points to himself when he called him) Yes, you. Trivia *This is the second time Carol has appeared; the first time was The Foghorn Leghorn Story. However, if this episode came before that one, then ''The Foghorn Leghorn Story would have been her second appearence. *Daffy appears in the outro for the second time since Monster Talent, but he offers a muffin to the viewers instead. *Because of how it ends, this episode might be set some time before The Foghorn Leghorn Story. This is strengthened when Carol says that Daffy was the one that destoyed the company. *At the end, Daffy says,'' "Call Dr. Weisberg!"'' which is the second time; the first time was in "Bugs & Daffy Get a Job". *This episode was animated by Rough Draft Korea. Gallery Working Duck.png Working Duck (2).png Working Duck (3).png Working Duck (4).png Working Duck (5).png Working Duck (6).png Working Duck (7).png Working Duck (8).png Working Duck (9).png Working Duck (10).png Working Duck (11).png Working Duck (12).png Working Duck (13).png Working Duck (14).png Working Duck (15).png Working Duck (16).png Working Duck (17).png Working Duck (18).png Working Duck (19).png Working Duck (20).png Working Duck (21).png Working Duck (22).png Working Duck (23).png Working Duck (24).png Working Duck (25).png Working Duck (26).png Working Duck (27).png Working Duck (28).png Working Duck (29).png Working Duck (30).png Working Duck (31).png Working Duck (32).png Working Duck (33).png Working Duck (34).png Working Duck (35).png Working Duck (36).png Working Duck (37).png Working Duck (38).png Working Duck (39).png Working Duck (40).png Working Duck (42).png Working Duck (43).png Working Duck (44).png Working Duck (45).png Working Duck (46).png Working Duck (47).png Working Duck (48).png Working Duck (49).png Working Duck (50).png Working Duck (51).png Working Duck (52).png Working Duck (53).png Working Duck (54).png Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes